


Form

by KayeFi



Category: Invaders
Genre: Gen, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, The Original Human Torch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayeFi/pseuds/KayeFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything changes when William Naslund and Fred Davis join the Invaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Form

Form describes volume and mass. Jim learned that in one of the textbooks Doctor Horton had given him when he was only weeks out of the glass cylinder he was created in. If two forms have roughly the same volume and mass, then it follows that the forms themselves should be about the same, right? 

The two costumed men standing before the Human Torch looked exactly like Captain America and the boy side-kick, Bucky. They both fought for justice selflessly. They both worked seamlessly into the team, into the Invaders. 

So why didn't it feel right. Why didn't it feel like-

_A family._

“They seem to fit right in.” Namor commented, interrupting Jim's thoughts and coming to stand next to him as the rest of the team played cards, the flagship crowded with bodies and noise. 

“Toro likes them.” Jim responded. 

“Not you?” Namor asked calmly, like he couldn't be surprised by anything Jim had say; he'd known him too long.

“It's just not the same, Namor. It's the same form, it's just not-” 

“Not a family. I understand firebug,” Namor patted Jim on the shoulder, “and I miss it, _them_ , too.”

Jim didn't know how to respond. Of all the years he'd fought against and with the Sub-Mariner, he'd never thought the Atlantean would call him _family._


End file.
